


Stuck Here again

by vulpixel



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Pre-Time Skip, guest appearance from ferdinand, what if we accidentally kissed?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpixel/pseuds/vulpixel
Summary: 2 girls get stuck in a closet oh noooooo what could possibly happen next????????
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Constance von Nuvelle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Stuck Here again

**Author's Note:**

> i needed to get this out of my head so here ya go!

She only went in there to relax. The darkness helps keep her calm when being in the light gets too stressful. However, being above ground means less darkness to hide in and less options for avoiding the bright weather and crowds of students. The giant windows of the church leave no area untouched by light. Constance can’t shake the feeling of being watched while in there. It irks her. And the open campus has no shortage of sunlight and people wanting to chat with her. It’s overwhelming, and Constance needs somewhere to hide when the anxiety hits. However, there are few places to hide away from the others.

This is what led her to hide in a closet. A closet has no windows, no people, and no chance for anything or anyone to bother her.

Constance takes a deep breath. The small dark closet provides a much needed solace from the bright world outside. She has no idea how anyone can enjoy that much time around the sun. Everything is much too loud out there. The closet is quiet. Her ears can finally rest. She leans against the wall, knocking over a couple buckets. Eventually, she manages to get herself into a comfortable position. She slumps against the wall, and her head bobs over. She lets out a lengthy yawn. Her eyes close, and sleep quickly finds her.

She wakes up a while later, feeling refreshed and much calmer. Hopefully, no one noticed she has been gone for a bit. She may or may not have missed a couple classes, but she can surely make them up somehow. Byleth can be easy to negotiate with. Constance stretches her back and prepares herself to go back out into the world.

The door does not budge. She shakes the handle. Nothing happens. Her heart jumps out of her chest. She pushes harder this time. The door does not yield. She knocks on the door and waits. No answer. She knocks again and waits longer. Still, nothing. A minute passes, then two, then three. No one comes for her. Of course this would happen. Panic starts to set in. Her hands shake as she desperately claws at the door. It’s no use. She’s trapped.

Constance remembers her breathing exercises. Ironically enough, Hapi taught her them. She quickly breathes in and out, trying not to freak out as she paces the small confines of the closet (which just looks like her spinning around in circles). Someone has to come for her eventually. People use closets all the time, right? Surely, someone will wander by.

“Breathe, Constance, breathe. You’re a big girl- no- a big _woman_. You can handle this,” she chants under her breath.

Hours seem to pass. Constance stares at the door, eagerly awaiting her savior. Not one person opens the closet door.

She sits down on the floor and leans her head against the wall. This is it. This is how she dies. In a dark closet forgotten like the rest of the Nuvelle house.

As she accepts her fate, the door magically opens. The light floods in, and with it, a beacon of hope. Constance squints as she tries to make out who her savior is. The person rushes in and quickly shuts the door behind her. Constance’s heart sinks in her chest.

As the door shuts, the light fades away, and with it, Constance’s last shred of hope. Constance loses sight of the other woman, but can still feel her presence. Literally pressing against her.

“Huh?” Comes a confused yet familiar voice. Hands come out to pat her body, soon realizing the person they are touching is indeed another human being.

Constance sparks some magic in her hands to light up the small closet. She comes face to face with Edelgard. Edelgard jumps in surprise, not expecting anyone else to be lurking in the same closet as her. In return, she scares Constance who lets out a small yelp. The light flickers.

“Oh, dear, Lady Edelgard. My sincerest apologies. I was not expecting a guest,” Constance says, quickly recovering. She takes a step back.

“What are you doing here?” Edelgard asks, “Are you stuck in here?”

“Me, Constance von Nuvelle, stuck? Never! Constance von Nuvelle does not get stuck. I was merely hanging out. Or, uh, ‘relaxing’ as Hapi calls it,” Constance responds in her usual fashion. She tries to act as if she did not accidentally trap herself in a closet for Goddess knows how long. “Even I need a little ‘me time’ every once in a while. Do you not agree, Lady Edelgard?”

“I do agree to an extent,” the other replies, more confused than anything, “But why in a closet?”

“Is that not why you are in here?”

“No. I’m hiding from someone.”

“Ah! The classic hiding in a closet from someone. May I ask who?” Constance pesters her, “Is a boy pursuing you?”

“A bit, yes. He is quite annoying.”

“Is he cute at least?”

“He’s like a puppy,” Edelgard says, “But he is not a real puppy, so I don’t find him all that endearing.”

“I see. Well, if you would like, I can conjure up a potion that would turn him into a puppy! How spectacular would that be?”

“As tempting as that sounds, I fear Hubert would oppose to that.”

Constance frowns. “How disappointing. I was hoping to try that one out on a human subject.”

“Wait, you were serious?”

The woman laughs boisterously. “Why, of course! I would do anything to aid the future emperor!”

Edelgard purses her lips in thought. “You know, I’m starting to think going out and dealing with Ferdinand is the better option here.”

“Edelgard, wait-”

She turns to the door, putting a firm hand around the handle. To her surprise, it does not move. She pushes harder as if that would help. The door does not budge. She puts her body weight into it. Still, the door remains locked.

“Who designed these doors to be so goddamn sturdy?” Edelgard mutters to herself before turning back to the other woman.

“Constance,” she says demandingly, “Did you lock yourself in here?”

“I had not the slightest clue of my predicament,” the woman lies, mouth moving without thinking, “And what a predicament this is! This is terribly inconvenient for the both of us to be trapped in here together in such a confined space. And what kind of closet locks from the inside?”

She expected Edelgard to grow annoyed with her as usual. Instead, she seems stressed, almost worried. She hugs herself as she shifts her weight from leg to leg.

“Don’t you have a spell or something that can get us out of here?” Edelgard asks, “Maybe turn the door into a puppy or blow it up or something. I know you have a tendency to do that. Now’s the time to do so.”

Constance shakes her head. “Using a fire spell in such a tiny enclosed space will surely demolish us both. I also do not have the means to turn the door into a puppy. Although, the idea of transmutation of non-living material to a living organism is quite intriguing. I will have to look into that.”

“Constance,” the other woman groans, “This isn’t the time to cook up a new spell. We need to figure out how to get out of here.”

“Oh! Well, I haven’t the slightest clue.”

“So you are stuck in here?”

“Yeah,” Constance admits.

Edelgard sighs with frustration and resorts to knocking on the door. She continues until she is absolutely sure no one is coming for them. She sinks to the ground in defeat. Even in the dim light, Constance can see how her hands shake. She has never seen this side of Edelgard. A ping of guilt hits her.

“This is hopeless,” Edelgard mutters.

“Lady Edelgard, are you okay?” Constance asks concernedly.

“I’m fine,” Edelgard insists. There is a slight hitch in her voice. Even in the dim light Constance can see something is wrong.

Constance sits down next to Edelgard, close enough to touch. “Are you sure? You seemed stressed. I could give you a soothing massage for your tense muscles or perhaps a spell that can-”

“A spell won’t help.”

“But I have so many. I am quite confident I can find something to soothe you.”

“Constance, I appreciate your willingness to help, but there’s some things magic can’t cure,” Edelgard says softly.

Constance hugs her legs, trying to think of a solution. There’s always a way. Her eyes light up with an idea.

“What if I-”

Edelgard stops her abruptly. “I’m terribly sorry, Constance. I really am. I just don’t have the patience to play along with your grand schemes today.”

Constance sinks back into herself. The magic glow on her hand waivers. “My most sincere apologies, Lady Edelgard. I will not do it again. You have my word.”

“You don’t have to call me that,” Edelgard adds, “Edelgard is fine. Actually, please call me just Edelgard.”

The statement confuses the other woman. She furrows her brow. “But it is your title. As a fellow nobility, I simply must address you properly.”

“Well, maybe I don’t like being nobility.”

“Excuse me?”

“It’s just, I get tired of hearing it constantly. It makes me feel... detached from everyone,” she explains, “My status as future emperor already separates me enough from the rest. I hate to be reminded of it daily. It makes me feel so isolated. I did nothing to deserve the merits I have.”

“You are not alone, Lady, er, just Edelgard. You have your classmates.” Constance tries to cheer her up. Part of her knows her efforts are futile. “Trust me, I know a lot about being alone. Specifically underground. In the dark. I have become quite the expert in isolation which means I toiled hard to find the cure.”

“Which is?” Edelgard sounds skeptical.

“The cure is companionship. My friends are what helped me through my most lonely times. I would be absolutely lost without Yuri and Hapi and Balthus by my side.”

“And where are they now to take us out of this closet?” Edelgard huffs, quickly growing frustrated, “And more importantly, who locks doors from the inside? It’s a closet. There’s no need. I have some complaints to bring up with Seteth after this.”

“La- er- just Edelgard, are you sure you are okay? You seem stressed about something more than just the closet.”

“No. I’m definitely just stressed about the closet.” The woman looks incredibly stressed. Her body looks tense enough to snap.

Constance frowns. She plots a way to cheer her friend up. She needs something. Anything. She can’t bear to see Edelgard like this; it hurts her deep inside. The gears turn in her head. Nothing comes to mind. That leaves her last resort: what she does best. Talking. Excessively. “Would you like to hear a story about the time I accidentally turned Yuri into a cat?”

“You did what?” This seems to distract Edelgard from whatever thoughts are tormenting her at the moment. Constance considers it a win.

She continues, “It was an accident. You see, Yuri is terribly allergic to cats. They trusted me to create a spell to rid of said allergies, and it, well, it did cure the allergies in question. Just with some… unwanted side effects.”

“The side effect being it turns you into a cat?”

Constance laughs, feeling a bit embarrassed to admit her mistake, “Why, yes. You are quite smart, Edelgard. You catch on incredibly quick. As is expected for the future emperor.”

“You weren’t kidding when you said you could turn Ferdinand into a dog, then.”

“I was not! I assure you I would never joke about something so serious. It was Balthus who tested that one. Well, the first concoction anyway. It ended up giving him an allergy to dogs Then, the second batch was to cure his allergy to dogs, and _that_ one turned him into a dog.”

“What is it with you and turning your classmates into animals?” Edelgard raises an eyebrow of suspicion at her.

“In my defense, I specifically instructed him _not_ to drink it. That potion was meant to be tested on a mouse. Which was easy to do because there is an abundance of rodents in the sewers.” Anyway, they were to be my first test subjects before I moved onto humans.”

“I have many questions.”

“Which are?” Constance eggs her on.

“First, I would like to know why Balthus drank the potion in the first place.”

“I think he made a bet with Hapi, and you know how Balthus is with gambling.”

“I see,” Edelgard says, still as confused as before.

“However, that mishap got me thinking. Could potions be used to transmute human beings into a more ideal form? Luckily for me, Balthus was more than willing to test out more spells and potions. I turned him into a rat among other things.”

Edelgard laughs. She seems to untense a bit. “Well, Constance, you’re very… _unique_ with how you choose to use your brilliant mind.”

A dull blush spreads on Constance’s cheeks, hidden by the dim lights. As much as Constance adores the praise, she is more distracted by something else. “Edelgard, you just laughed! Does that mean you’re feeling better?”

“Maybe a little. Admittedly, I’m still anxious.” The woman scratches at her wrists. She holds them, trying to calm the shaking. She sighs, “I’m sorry.”

“What are you apologizing for?” Constance asks. She is sitting close enough to Edelgard that they are touching.

“For being like this. I’m the future emperor. I shouldn’t get nervous over something as silly as this, but…” Her voice trails off.

“What is it?”

“Small dark spaces make me nervous,” Edelgard admits. She shrinks into herself.

Constance can hear the trembling in her voice. “That is where we are different. The darkness is where I thrive. I can surely help you overcome your fear.”

“I’m sorry, Constance. I know you mean well, but trauma cannot be cured with magic.”

“Can it be cured with friendship perhaps?” You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, but I will always be a shoulder you can cry on. And if a distraction is what you need, I have plenty of other topics we can discuss to get your mind off of things.”

Edelgard pauses. Thinking a moment. She bites her lip. “That might help.”

“Then, I, Constance Nuvelle, will be the best friend you will ever have! A friend of legends! Our friendship will go down in history.”

Edelgard lets out a quiet snort. “I hate to break it to you, but that position is already taken.”

“What? By who? Hubert?”

“Yes. He’s my best friend.”

“Well, you can have two best friends. I will take the position of your best girl friend, then.”

“Constance, I believe that title implies something else entirely.”

“Oh!” The light in Constance's hand flickers. Her face flushes red. “You’re quite correct about that. I plead you forget I said anything of the sort.”

“It has been forgotten. For now,” Edelgard teases. A smirk crawls across her face.

This is a new side of Edelgard Constance has yet to see. She enjoys this side of her. She plays along with her game.

“Are you planning to blackmail me?” Constance asks in an accusatory tone.

“Oh, I would never tell anyone that Constance Nuvelle wishes to be the future emperor’s girlfriend. Perhaps she is trying to marry into money? Who knows?”

She pretends to be offended. “Lady Edelgard! That is very unbecoming of the future emperor!”

“You don’t think the future emperor has a few tricks up her sleeve? You’re not the only one with tricks, Constance.” Edelgard gestures to her friend’s glowing hands.

“Tricks? First you attempt to blackmail me. Then, you call my magic _tricks_?” Constance scoffs, “Sure, my spells have a certain flair to them, but they are expertly crafted spells. I toil day and night to perfect my craft. My magic is so much more than mere _tricks_.”

“Well, what does this do besides glow?” Edelgard responds.

Constance pauses a moment, unable to find a suitable answer to make her not look like a fool. “It can make other things glow.”

“Such as?”

“Give me your hands.”

Edelgard looks at her skeptically. “Why?”

“Just trust me. You will surely not be disappointed.”

Hesitantly, she gives the other woman her hands. Constance daintily puts a finger to the hem of her glove to peel it off. Edelgard immediately pulls her hand back and hugs it to her chest.

“What are you doing?” She questions her.

“I need your skin for the spell to work.”

“Why?”

“So the spell will work. It only reacts to living material,” Constance says, “I could use your face if that would be easier.”

“My hands are fine.” Edelgard holds her hands back out for her to use.

Carefully, Constance takes off each glove. She discards the shed garments next to them. Then, the magic. Constance takes Edelgard’s bare hands into her own. It feels different. Despite Edelgard still being fully clothed, it feels as if the woman laid her soul bare for her. Even if just for a brief moment. Constance closes her eyes and focuses. Her hands cup Edelgard’s. Then, like paint, the glow spreads to her skin. The room becomes slightly brighter. Constance lets go to admire her handiwork. Edelgard looks down at her own hands in shock.

“What have you done to me?” She asks, “Am I going to turn into a dog now?”

“No, actually. You’ll turn into a mouse.”

“Constance-”

“I’m joking with you! I simply activated the magic inside you by transferring some of my magic to you! Thus making your magic aura stronger. No animal transformations required.”

“I see,” Edelgard hums amusedly, “And you’re sure it won’t make non-living material glow? I could see how this would have many uses if you could transfer it to, say, a lamppost or torch. Maybe clothes.”

“I suppose I have never really _tried_ to,” Constance thinks aloud, “Perhaps I could experiment now? There’s plenty of material to work with in here.”

“Try it, Constance. I bet you can do it.”

“Okay!” The woman puffs her chest out with confidence. She volunteers Edelgard’s clothes for this experiment, holding her hand out and placing it on her chest.

Edelgard clears her throat. “Of all places-”

Constance quickly removes her hand. “Oh! Forgive me! I acted too hastily. That was very unladylike of me.”

“More proof for my blackmailing.”

“Oh, shush! I’m trying to work here.”

They both look to Edelgard’s chest where, surprisingly, no glowing residue remains.

Constance purses her lips in thought. “I wasn’t entirely concentrated. Maybe I should try again.”

“ _Not_ there again.”

“I wouldn’t!” Constance assures her. Instead, she places a hand on Edelgard’s clothed arm. She closes her eyes and puts all her focus to her hands. She channels the magic through her. She can feel it pulsing in her body. Then, she peeks at the results. To her disappointment, the garment remains dull.

She sighs, “I suppose it only works on living beings. I will need to conduct further research promptly.”

“What are you implying?” Edelgard asks, sounding a bit worried.

“I’m saying that I need to try touching more than just your hands.”

“I would prefer not.”

“Oh.” Constance frowns. “Not to worry. I will just have to volunteer myself for this experiment.”

She rolls up her sleeve to reveal her arm. She touches a glowing fingertip to the freshly exposed skin. As expected, a faint glow lingers on her skin.

“Now you try it,” she instructs, absolutely elated by her results. She holds her arm out to the other woman.

“Try what?” Edelgard seems worried with good reason.

“Touch my skin with your hands. I would like to see if it glows. I need to know how potent this magic really is.”

“Oh. I can do that I suppose.” The request is strange yet typical for her friend. Despite it all, she obliges her. It’s not like they have anything better to do. Carefully, Edelgard takes a glowing hand and presses it to Constance’s arm. She runs her hand all the way to her elbow, leaving a faint blue glow in its path. Soon, all of Constance’s arm glows blue.

“These are absolutely wonderful results!” Constance cheers. She waves her arm around in amazement. “We need more data immediately. Try another part of me, and we’ll see what happens.”

“Where are you intending?” Edelgard wonders aloud.

Constance looks down at her outfit. Indeed, it would be quite difficult to remove any garments. And especially difficult to expose any skin besides her hands and arms. That leaves one obvious option.

“My face!” She answers enthusiastically.

“You want me to touch your face?”

“Yes. I am absolutely fascinated by the possibilities that could happen. I simply must know! Please, Edelgard?” She bats her eyelashes to garner her favor.

It seems to work.

“Fine. I’ll do it.” Edelgard brings a hand up to Constance's face. She daintily cups her cheek, leaving a faint blue trail behind. Her hand lingers for a moment. Constance subconsciously leans into it. Edelgard is surprisingly gentle. Her hands are calloused yet so soft at the same time. Constance’s heart skips a beat, and suddenly, the light flickers off, leaving them in the darkness.

“My sincerest apologies, Edelgard,” she says worriedly, “It seems I have run out of magic.”

That, indeed, was a lie, but she has no better explanation for why her magic would stop so suddenly. She pulls away from the other woman so they are no longer touching.

“It’s okay, Constance,” Edelgard answers. Constance can hear the tension in her voice as the darkness sets in. She must do something about it.

“This reminds me of a story.”

“Doesn’t everything?”

“Yes, but I figure since we have nothing better to do for the time being, I could enlighten you with some tales of my classmates’ shenanigans.”

There is a brief pause. Constance looks to the other woman, trying to make out any sort of emotion. All she can see is inky blackness. She curses herself for being unable to use her magic. Her hands feel warm, but refuse to spark no matter how hard she tries.

“Then, enlighten me.” Edelgard sounds more bored than anything. It’s better than being nervous.

So Constance begins. “One time I was talking with Hapi-”

The conversation goes on for what feels like forever. Once the words start flowing, Constance finds it hard to stop. She babbles on about every last thing that comes to mind, usually lengthy explanations on how magic works. All the while, Edelgard listens intently. Ot at least Constance hopes she is. She cannot exactly see her in the dark. The only indications of her listening are the occasional hum of encouragement and on a rare occasion, a comment or question. Constance runs her throat dry from talking.

Edelgard speaks up, her voice piercing through,” Constance.”

The woman stops in her tracks. “Yes, Edelgard? What is it you need?”

“Do you ever stop talking?”

The question throws her off. It is certainly not the first time she has been asked this. In fact, Yuri and Hapi ask her all the time.

She babbles out an answer, “Oh, um, yes. Sometimes. It’s a funny story, actually.”

“You don’t need to elaborate. Forgive me. That question came off as rude. I was merely showing my fascination with your ability to speak for so long. And you never lose sight of a topic.”

Constance laughs it off, “Talking is just one of the things I do. I like to explain the things I know, and let people know how I feel on certain subjects. My only wish is to share my passions with the world. Although, not everyone shares those same passions. I will have to learn to live with it somehow.”

“You’ll make a good diplomat someday.”

“Do you really think so?”

“Yes,” Edelgard sighs, “You and Ferdinand both.”

“So, you’re not mad at me?”

“Why would I be mad at you?”

“Because I don’t know how to stop speaking. I use too many words. I have too much passion, and I don’t know how to contain it. I know I can tire others with it, and I would fully understand if you were annoyed with me over it,” Constance says.

“In all honesty, your enthusiasm can be a bit overwhelming at times, but I have learned to deal with it since. Kind of.”

“I will accept that as a compliment.”

“You really are something else.”

Constance cannot see the other woman, but she hopes she is smiling. At the very least, she got her to roll her eyes which Constance will claim as a victory as well. And then, suddenly, a faint glow fills the room. She looks down to see her hands illuminated with magic.

“Oh!” She gasps.

“You fixed it,” Edelgard observes, seeming proud.

“I fixed it!” Constance repeats, staring at her hands in awe, “I’m so happy I could kiss you.”

“What?”

It is moments like these Constance wishes she could keep her mouth shut.

“Nothing!”

With that, the magic fizzles out once more.

“No, Constance, speak your mind. What did you just say?”

“I was just overjoyed with my magic,” Constance says.

“And that made you-”

“Very happy. Yes,” she clarifies quickly.

“Enough to want to kiss me?” Edelgard asks bluntly. There was no escaping it.

“Uh, yes. As a friend. Platonically. As a sign of true friendship. Between two girls who are also friends.” Constance thanks the Goddess it is dark. Her entire body burns with embarrassment.

“I see. Do you kiss your friends a lot, then?

“I do. I think Yuri likes them the most. Hapi never complains when I give her a kiss on the cheek. Balthus is a bit too tall to be kissed properly, but sometimes he will bend down so I can peck him on the forehead.”

“Are we friends?”

“Why, yes. Of course we are,” Constance replies, “Why would you ask?”

The gears start to turn in her head. Then, she realizes.

“Do you want a kiss, Edelgard?” She wonders aloud, “Like, as friends?”

The question hangs in the air a moment, long enough Constance is sure the other woman will refuse. It is then that she realizes how close they are. Their bodies squish together in the tight closet. The darkness shrouds them as they huddle close together. Constance cannot tell who has been inching toward who. Or perhaps both of them have been. It’s not like they have room to separate anyway.

Finally, Edelgard answers, “I wouldn’t be opposed to it.”

“I could kiss your hand,” Constance suggests.

“No. That’s too- just my cheek will be fine.”

“Of course. I’ll just, uh, kiss you now. On the cheek.” In the dark where she cannot see a damn thing. So her hands are her eyes for a moment. She reaches out to guess where Edelgard’s face is.

“Constance, higher please.”

“Oh, sorry!” She quickly adjusts her hand. A dull blush remains on her cheeks hidden by darkness.

She pats blindly in the dark, gently caressing every inch of Edeglard’s face until she is absolutely sure of where the other woman’s cheek is. With the right trajectory, she will land in the perfect location. Now, all she has to do is finish the job.

It’s easy in theory until she has to execute the task. Why is this hard? Kissing Yuri and Hapi is easy. They can spend hours cuddling and showing affection without blinking an eye. And here is her dear friend Edelgard sitting in front of her, and she hesitates. Her body freezes up.

“Are you okay?” Edelgard asks, making Constance realize how much time she has wasted.

“I’m fine!” Constance squeaks. She quietly chides herself under her breath.

Then, she closes her eyes (not that it makes a difference considering the circumstances) and gathers her strength. She takes a deep breath in and places a hand on Edelgard’s shoulder to steady herself.

_Just like kissing Hapi._ She keeps telling herself. Except it is nothing like that.

She moves in, aiming for Edelgard’s cheek. The other woman stands completely still. There is no way she can miss.

Except she does.

In one swift movement, she dives in for the kill. Instead of Edelgard’s cheek like she was expecting, her lips smack directly into the other’s. She can tell by the muffled response coming from the other woman’s lips. Both are too surprised to react. Then, panic strikes all at once.

Constance becomes intensely aware of everything going on around her. Immediately, she separates herself from her. She backs away, smacking directly into the wall behind her. The force is enough to send an avalanche of buckets and towels falling down onto her. As a grand finale, a mop handle comes down and smacks her directly on her forehead. Instead of the dark, she sees stars.

Panic quickly turns to concern. And suddenly, Constance is being held in strong arms. A hand comes up to palm over her cheek. She is too dazed to think anything of it.

“Are you okay?” Edelgard asks, voice laced with worry.

“I’m fine,” Constance lies. Not that she could really tell anyway.

“Are you sure? You got hit pretty well. I can feel a bump right here.” The woman winces as Edelgard thumbs over a bruise.

“I’m fine!” She insists.

“I’m taking you to Manuela as soon as we get out of here. You might have a concussion.”

“I don’t have a concussion.” Obviously a lie. The splitting pain in her head tells her otherwise. However, Constance would rather die than go to Manuela’s office in this state. Despite being a frequent customer of hers, there is absolutely no way Constance can explain the cause of her injury without making an utter fool of herself. She has at least a little dignity left.

“I’m not taking any chances.”

“Let’s take chances!”

“Not with you, Constance. Believe it or not, I want to keep you around.”

“Just leave me behind. I’m not worth it.”

“You sound delirious. I’m taking you to Manuela immediately,” Edelagard says decisively.

“No!”

“Yes! Let me take care of you goddammit.”

As if by a miracle, light comes flooding into the room. A silhouette stands in the open doorway before them. Both women squint to see who their savior could be. Constance winces at the splitting headache that comes with the sudden sunlight.

“Hello? Is someone in here- oh!” Ferdinand spots the two women writhing on the floor. “Lady Edelgard in a closet! Of all things I was expecting to see today, this was not one of them. I feel like there’s a joke here.”

“There’s not,” Edelgard assures him. She quickly removes herself from Constance, making the injured woman collapse onto the floor like a ragdoll.

“Well, what are you two doing in here? Besides what it very obviously looks like.”

“We were having a discussion,” Edelgard answers him before he can come to any perilous conclusions, “Discussing important matters about things.”

“Important matters about things,” Ferdinand repeats, “Obviously very important that you must discuss it in a closet.”

“We needed the privacy.”

“Trying to get away from prying eyes, I see,” he hums, coming to his own conclusion, “Do most of your important discussions involve embracing the other?”

“That was not embracing. Constance hurt herself. I was coming to aid her.”

“I’ve tried that trick with Hubert before. It ended with Manuela being very annoyed with me. As usual.”

“I did _not_ hurt myself!” Constance adds in from the floor.

“Yes. You did,” Edelgard says curtly.

Ferdinand frowns. “I think Constance would be a better judge of whether or not she was injured or not.”

“Exactly!” Constance huffs. She struggles to stand up, using the doorframe to balance herself. Her legs wobble and her head feels dizzy. The world spins around her. “Why are there two Ferdinands?”

“I’m taking you to Manuela,” Edelgard decides.

“It seems you two ladies are quite busy. I will be on my way, then.” Ferdinand goes to close the door. There goes their chance of escape.

Panic wrought, Edelgard lunges at him. “Wait!”

She holds her arm out to stop him from closing the door. She breathes a sigh of relief.

Ferdinand raises an eyebrow at her. “Do you require my assistance, Lady Edelgard?”

“No. I just- uh, you didn’t give us a chance to bid you farewell,” Edelgard replies.

This could not get any worse. Constance decides to step in. Literally. She takes a step forward, only to trip on a stray bucket on the floor. She crashes back onto the floor. If it were not for her concussion, she would be dying of embarrassment. Instead, she lies limp on the ground too tired to get up. The other two stare down at her in confusion.

“We should take her to see Manuela promptly,” Ferdinand comments.

“I don’t have a concussion,” Constance mumbles.

“I’ll do it,” Edelgard says, “You leave me to my business.”

“Are you sure you do not require my assistance?”

“I don’t! Ferdinand, you are free to go. Please.”

“Alright, then. I will leave. I hope you two have a lovely evening. Until next time.” He turns to leave, waving goodbye as he goes.

“Farewell, Ferdinand.” Edelgard returns the gesture.

“Goodnight, Ferdinand.” Constance has no idea what time it is.

The two women finally relax. Edelgard kneels down to help Constance up.

“Ah, one more thing,” Ferdinand says, turning back around.

“What is it?” Edelgard wonders, tensing back up again.

“Constance’s lipstick looks absolutely wonderful on you. You should try that shade more often. It really brings out your eyes.”

With that, he turns on his heel and leaves. Both women stand frozen in shock, gawking at the man as he exits. Constance feels her entire body burn with embarrassment.

“Does he know?” She whispers worriedly. Surely it didn’t. It must be a joke. She keeps telling herself.

“I doubt he knows. There’s no way he could,” Edelgard responds assuredly. There is a hint of doubt in her voice.

“Let’s say hypothetically that he knew. Would he tell anyone?”

“He would tell everyone without hesitation.”

Constance gulps. “Then, let’s hope he doesn’t know.”

“I’m sure we’ll find out by the sundown.”

“Wonderful.”

“That’s Ferdinand for you, but we can worry about him later. We have more important matters to attend to. Let’s get you to Manuela.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you dont already know i am going to shamelessly plug my [twitter](https://twitter.com/_vulpixel) so you can go look at pictures of hot women


End file.
